baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter / Mage / Cleric
}} Fighter / Mage / Cleric is a multi-classing option available in the entire ''Baldur's Gate'' series. __TOC__ Introduction The Fighter / Mage / Cleric is an extremely versatile class, though they suffer from dividing experience among three different classes, causing level progression to be particularly slow. As a fighter, the character benefits from high Hit Dice, low THAC0, multiple attacks per round, advanced weapon proficiencies, and access to all kinds of armor and shields. This enables the character to act as a frontline melee character, though it will never be as good as a pure fighter in that respect. As a mage, the character has access to higher lore and arcane spells, although access to high level spells is only possible at the end of Shadows of Amn. This means the player will require a thorough knowledge of the tactical applications of their spells if they are to act in that capacity. Also, the player should keep in mind that they are unable to cast spells while wearing any armor (with few exceptions), which can conflict with the fighter's preferred role. As a unique downside, they cannot ever reach level 9 spell slots without modding the game to remove the 8,000,000 experience cap, and therefore cannot take most of the High-Level Class Abilities of the mage class. As a cleric, the character has access to Turn Undead and divine spells. The progression is much slower than that of a single-class cleric, however. This multi-class inherits the weapon restrictions of the cleric. This class has full access to cleric HLA's, but will be slightly delayed in acquiring them due to their delay in reaching level 7 spell slots. Gameplay See the Fighter / Mage, Fighter / Cleric, and Cleric / Mage pages for notes on their gameplay, most of which apply to the F/M/C. ''Baldur's Gate'' *This class has extremely slow HP progression. At the Tales of the Sword Coast / Enhanced Edition level cap, they will have less HP than a single-class thief, even when accounting for their better potential Constitution bonus. **A 16 CON Thief will reach level 10 and have 80 HP with maximum rolls; an 18 CON F/M/C will reach level 6/6/6 and only have 61 HP with maximum rolls. **Even though single-class clerics normally have higher HP than single-class thieves, the F/M/C actually has less HP than the F/M/T due to how multi-classes roll their hit dice (assuming maximum rolls). If hit dice are rolled normally, the F/M/C will tend to have more HP. **If Siege of Dragonspear is played, they will start to catch up and eventually become roughly equal to thieves in HP. Otherwise, this will happen in Shadows of Amn. **The Find Familiar spell's secondary effect of raising maximum HP is highly recommended to offset this problem. *This class will not be able to memorize level 4 wizard spells at the Tales of the Sword Coast level cap (and will only be able to memorize 8 wizard spells total), making them very limited arcane casters. They can still cast from scrolls and use wands, however. ''Shadows of Amn'' *This class only receives 1 extra proficiency point (on top of the 6 gained in Baldur's Gate), making it very important to plan around weapon availability. *Once again, spell progression is very slow, and characters at the normal Shadows of Amn level cap of 2,950,000 XP will only be able to memorize a single level 6 wizard spell. However, the number of memorizable lower-level wizard spells greatly increases to 21, making them much more viable casters. ''Throne of Bhaal'' *This class receives a roughly equivalent number of HLA's to other classes, and has full access to both the normal warrior and cleric tables. *As most other classes stop progressing meaningfully after Level 20 (allowing the F/M/C to catch up), the slow progression will stop being a major disadvantage. They will have enough divine spell slots to be strong clerics, and their THAC0 will almost reach single-class fighter levels (3 vs. 0). *The most meaningful disadvantage of the F/M/C (compared to the Fighter / Mage or Cleric / Mage) is the lack of level 9 wizard spell slots (and therefore most mage HLA's). They can still cast level 9 spells from scrolls; however, they will be less effective as spells cast from scrolls use a fixed caster level (usually 10). Companions There are no companions in the series with this class combination. Ability scores table During character creation, rolls below the minimum value for the class will be increased to that value. ^ - Fighters have access to percentile Strength. Special Abilities of the Fighter / Mage / Cleric Advanced Weapon Specialization This class may Specialize in any weapon, allowing them to invest up to two points into a specific Weapon Proficiency. As a result, fighters may do more damage and hit more often with weapons from the specific proficiency. The F/M/C may still invest three points into Two-Weapon Style. Turn Undead Clerics have the ability to turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a chance they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. As the character's level increases, this becomes increasingly powerful. At very high level differences, Alignment factors into this effect; good and neutral clerics can outright destroy undead, and evil clerics can permanently charm them. High-Level Class Abilities High level class abilities are added in the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal and are in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. These abilities are available at level 12/12/12, reached at 3,000,000 XP. This class gains all HLA's from the standard fighter and cleric pools; the class may also select extra 6th, 7th, and 8th level wizard spell slots. Note that any HLA may be selected regardless of the class which is leveling up. Note that, because of the required access to 7th level divine spell slots to take cleric HLA's, they will not be selectable until the class reaches cleric level 14 at 4,050,000 XP. The player will have enough level-ups available to select all cleric HLA's if they choose. * Power Attack * Critical Strike (Requires Power Attack) * Smite1 (Requires Power Attack and Critical Strike) * Deathblow * Greater Deathblow (Requires Deathblow) * Whirlwind * Greater Whirlwind (Requires Whirlwind) * War Cry * Hardiness * Resist Magic * Aura of Flaming Death1 * Energy Blades1 * Globe of Blades1 * Implosion1 * Mass Raise Dead1 * Storm of Vengeance1 * Elemental Summoning1 * Summon Fallen Deva1 (Requires Neutral/Evil Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Deva from being chosen. * Summon Deva1 (Requires Good/Neutral Alignment) ** Choosing this will prevent Summon Fallen Deva from being chosen. *Extra Level 6 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 6 Spell Slots) *Extra Level 7 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 7 Spell Slots) *Extra Level 8 Wizard Spell Slot1 (Requires Level 8 Spell Slots) 1 - May only be selected once Spell Slots Progression Mage Spells The F/M/C gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted mage; however, because of their slow progression and the Experience Cap, they will be significantly behind those of a single-class mage. They will not be able to memorize level 4 spells at all in Baldur's Gate, and will not be able to memorize level 9 spells even at the Throne of Bhaal level cap. Priest Spells The F/M/C gains spell slots identical to those of the unkitted cleric; however, because of their slow progression, they will have less spell slots during the course of normal play. Clerics gain additional spell slots based on their Wisdom. ^ - Usable by priest whose wisdom is 17 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. ^^ - Usable by priest whose wisdom is 18 or higher (original Baldur's Gate and Shadows of Amn only; Throne of Bhaal removed this requirement. Alternative Presentation (All-in-One) The F/M/C can reach level 18/17/19 in Throne of Bhaal, with a maximum (Wisdom and equipment bonuses not included) of 2 slots for divine spells of 7th level and 2 slots for arcane spells of 8th level (they cannot memorize arcane spells of 9th level), and with totals of 46 divine spell slots and 33 arcane slots, resulting in 79 spell slots altogether at highest level. This small table compares the maxed out F/M/C with maxed single-class clerics and mages: ; Experience points, class levels and spell slots :''Note: The following table is center-oriented: the main column with the experience point thresholds is in the very center, while to the left and right the class levels with the split experience can be found. The spell level slots also increase from the center to the outside, with their respective total at the end.'' :''Note: Bonus spell slots are gained through high Wisdom. For the divine spell slots' wisdom bonus, see this table.'' :''Note: The game icons in the center column mark the level cap for each game.'' Table for experience, weapon proficiencies and hit points Stronghold In the Shadows of Amn campaign, F/M/C protagonists may choose between one of three strongholds. Upon accepting one, they will be unable to accept another. *Fighters are able to rule the de'Arnise Keep after completing "The de'Arnise Keep has been Invaded" sidequest. *Mages are able to claim Lavok's Sphere after completing "The hunt for Valygar Corthala" sidequest. *Clerics are able to join one of Athkatla's temples after completing the "Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless" sidequest. Category:Multi-classes